Vegeta's Anniversary
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Vegeta forgot his anniversery! But, can Trunks get him out of the doghouse and back into Bulma's heart? Keep an eye out for disney references!


**Hey! Here's something special!**

**Vegeta's Anniversary.**

"Hey Vegeta, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bulma asked as Vegeta ate breakfast.

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Just asking what you're planning for tomorrow night." Bulma answered.

"Maybe I'll go spar with Kakarot. Why do you ask?" Vegeta asked.

"Sigh… no reason. Could you watch Trunks while I go shopping?" Bulma asked sadly.

"Fine. But I'm locking him up in his room if he pulls another prank." Vegeta said.

"Thanks. Sniff." Bulma wiped a tear away as she walked out.

"For some strange reason, I feel like I forgot something." Vegeta said as he stood up.

"Ummmm, Dad? Do you remember what tomorrow is?" Trunks asked as he walked in to get some orange juice.

"Oh crap, what did I forget?" Vegeta groaned.

"It's your anniversary, Dad!" Trunks yelled, making Vegeta go pale.

"Damn it! What am I going to do?" Vegeta groaned.

"Dad, I'll help you. For fifty dollars." Trunks grinned.

"Darn you, boy." Vegeta groaned as he pulled out his wallet and gave the money to Trunks.

"Okay, come with me." Trunks said as he walked into the living room. Confused, Vegeta followed him.

"What do you have planned, boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Okay. So, to win Mom's heart back, you need to do something really romantic. Now, where is it?" Trunks said as he dug in his video chest.

"What are you looking for?" Vegeta groaned impatiently.

"Here it is!" Trunks said with happiness as he pulled out the videos.

"Boy, those are Disney movies." Vegeta said with shock.

"Exactly. These movies have perfect romantic scenes, complete with singing, which leads me to another thing." Trunks said as he put "Lady and The Tramp" in.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Goten was telling me how his dad was forced to take singing lessons." Trunks smiled nervously.

"NO WAY! I WILL NOT HAVE KAKAROT SINGING AT MY ANNIVERSERY!" Vegeta roared.

"Do you want Mom to be happy?" Trunks asked.

"Fine. But no stupid tricks, got it?" Vegeta growled as Trunks fast-forwarded to Bella Notte.

"Fine. Now, we are going to watch these love scenes, and you are going to pick your favorites. I'll continue from there. Got it?" Trunks asked.

"Fine." Vegeta groaned as Trunks pressed play.

The next night…

"Hey Mom, could you come out here for a second?" Trunks yelled.

Sighing, Bulma got out of bed, and walked into the living room.

"What is it, Trunks?" she asked.

"Dad left a note for you." Trunks said as he pointed at the wall.

"What does he want?" Bulma muttered as she picked up the note.

_Dear woman,_

_Could you drop Trunks off at Kakarot's home? I'm busy._

_Vegeta._

"Sigh, why do I bother? Let's go, Trunks." Bulma said as she wiped her tears.

"What's funny, I don't even remember talking to Chi-Chi about a sleepover. Also, isn't it usually at Capsule Corp?" Bulma asked as they landed next to the house.

"Ummmm, look, here comes Chi-Chi!" Trunks quickly said as he got out of the plane and ran into the house.

"Hey Bulma." Chi-Chi said as Bulma climbed out of the plane.

"Hey. Vegeta forgot our anniversary! Can you believe that?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, Goku's the same way. Hey, Gohan and Videl are working on a project in the back. Want to say hi to them before you go?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Sure." Bulma sighed as she followed Chi-Chi to the back.

"Hey Gohan. Hey Videl." Bulma said as she reached the back of the house, where Gohan and Videl were standing in front of a curtain.

"Hey Bulma." Gohan grinned, who was wearing a tux.

"Good to see you." Videl smiled, who was wearing a glittering yellow dress.

"What project are you guys working on?" Bulma asked.

"It's called your anniversary." They smiled as they parted the curtain to reveal Vegeta sitting at a table wearing a tuxedo.

"Gasp! Vegeta, you remembered!" Bulma gasped as tears formed in her eyes.

"How could I forget something so important?" Vegeta smiled as he stood up and took her hand.

"But Vegeta, I'm not wearing a dress." Bulma said.

"Not a problem. I prepared for that." Vegeta snapped his fingers, and Trunks appeared in a tuxedo holding a glittering red dress.

"Oh Vegeta. Thank you." Bulma's eyes watered as she kissed him.

"Well, get her dressed!" Vegeta said to Chi-Chi and Videl, who immediately dragged Bulma off.

5 minutes later…

"You look exquisite." Vegeta smiled as Bulma sat at his table.

"Here's your food." Goten put a plate of spaghetti and meatballs while Trunks lit a candle.

"And here's the entertainment." Vegeta smiled as he clapped his hands.

Then…

"Oh Thissss is the night. It's a beautiful night. And we call it Bella Norteeeeee. Looook at the skiessss. They have starsss in their eyesss, on this lovely bella norteeeee. Side by side; with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here!" Goku sang as he played the accordion with Krillin playing the little guitar. They were both wearing tuxedos.

"Oh Vegeta, how romantic. It's like I'm in a Disney movie." Bulma smiled as she snuggled on Vegeta's arm.

"The night's not over yet." Vegeta grinned as he stood up.

"Kakarot! Take us back to Capsule Corp, for the next part!" Vegeta winked at Goku, who grinned.

"Right!" Goku said as they all vanished.

"Wow! You did all this?" Bulma gasped as she looked at the golden ballroom.

"Shall we?" Vegeta extended his hand to Bulma, who nervously took it, and then followed him into the center of the golden room.

"Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Just a little change. Both just a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the beast!" Goku sang as he played the violin while Bulma and Vegeta danced.

"This is so romantic!" Videl smiled as she whirled and kissed Gohan.

"Go dad!" Trunks pumped his fists while Goten cheered.

"Hey Kakarot, Trunks is all yours tonight." Vegeta grinned once they had danced their fill.

"Got it." Goku smiled as they all vanished, save Bulma and Vegeta.

"The night's not over." Vegeta grinned once they had reached the door of their bedroom.

"Thank you for a wonderful anniversary." Bulma smiled as she tackled Vegeta into the bedroom.

**Let's leave them alone. Enjoy it? Review!**


End file.
